


blooming roses

by yvesunmi



Series: love trails [1]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, heehye, i love adding hints of loonaverse hyeves, slight hyeves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 15:33:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18831532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvesunmi/pseuds/yvesunmi
Summary: hyejoo gets rejected, but she meets a new opportunity





	blooming roses

hyejoo didn't know what rock bottom was until now.

she was alone.

hyejoo had liked sooyoung for a long time, and thought sooyoung liked her too. but it wasn't the case.

"sooyoung? i like her, and she likes me," jiwoo commented to hyejoo one day, going through the settings of her camera. hyejoo didn't believe her. jiwoo's head was always in the clouds, but most of those clouds were just different aspects of sooyoung.

so hyejoo confessed to sooyoung.

"sooyoung? i like you, a lot. is there any chance you could return my feelings?" hyejoo asked sooyoung one day, while they were sitting behind the academy, skipping class together.

"oh hyejoo...," sooyoung bit her lip. she took hyejoo's hand.

"hyejoo... you're amazing. i love you... but not in a romantic way. i'm sorry. i don't want to hurt you," sooyoung said, looking into hyejoo's eyes, and hyejoo could see the worry and guilt reflected in sooyoung's eyes.

"oh... it's fine sooyoung. i'll be fine," hyejoo said, holding in the tears at the tips of her eyes, and hugged sooyoung.

" is it... jiwoo? do you like her?" hyejoo asked, her words muffled, wrapped in sooyoung's arms.

hyejoo felt sooyoung pull away, and looked up to see surprise on sooyoung's face.

"jiwoo? i'm not... interested in her. she's a good friend, yeah... but i like-" sooyoung cut herself off, looking down at hyejoo.

" it's not jiwoo i'm interested in," sooyoung sighed.

hyejoo felt like nails were piercing her heart, but put aside her feelings to hug sooyoung tighter.

" oh sooyoungie... you should tell that to jiwoo... don't lead her on," hyejoo murmured and felt sooyoung's head nod above her.

" i didn't even know she was interested in me."

hyejoo felt a buzz from below her, and sooyoung shifted to pull her phone out.

"hye, come on, let's go home. chaewon said she ordered take-out," sooyoung whispered to hyejoo, pulling her up.

" i'll stay here for a bit. i need to think about somethings," hyejoo bit her lip, looking up at sooyoung.

"are you sure? i don't want to leave you alone..." sooyoung responded, hesitating. " i just... rejected you. oh that sounds so horrible, hyejoo how do you not hate me-" hyejoo cut off sooyoung by pressing a finger to sooyoung's lips.

"sooyoung, don't apologize. i took the chance that maybe you would return my feelings and you didn't. that's not your fault. you have someone you like, and i'm not going to get between that. i just... need to gather my thoughts. please?" hyejoo smiled tentatively at sooyoung.

"...okay, hyejoo." the girl agreed, smiling slowly. " see you in a bit."

hyejoo watched as sooyoung ran off in the direction of their dorm, and sat back down heavily.

"knew it." she mumbled.

hyejoo sighed and put her head in her hand.

she had promised sooyoung she was only going to think, but hyejoo was failing at that. she felt tears dribbling down the sides of her face, and wiped them angrily.

"stupid feelings," she mumbled.

"don't apologize for your feelings," a foreign voice said to hyejoo's right.

"huh?" hyejoo looked up and found herself staring into dark brown eyes. she moved back to see a girl she had never seen before.

"sorry... i'm visiting the school and i saw you all alone out here and got curious... i hope i'm not intruding," the girl apologized while blushing profusely.

"you're not... it's fine, i was leaving anyway," hyejoo said and stood up, wiping her face.

"wait! i never got your name," the girl said frantically. "i'm an exchange student, and well, uh i don't want to be lonely..." she said sheepishly.

"oh," hyejoo blinked. "i'm hyejoo, son hyejoo."

"nice to meet you, i'm jeon heejin," the girl giggled, and hyejoo felt her heart flutter at the girls adorable laugh.

"well, hyejoo? can you point me to the office, please? i don't know exactly how this school works, so...." heejin trailed off. she held out a hand to hyejoo, waiting.

hyejoo pushed herself of the floor. smiling, she took heejin's hand and led her into the building.

**Author's Note:**

> the ending was :/// i could have done better. also what's up with me posting new stuff and never finishing?


End file.
